In Greg's care
by PenelopeMorgan
Summary: It's crime night in Vegas. 3 different cases are handled taht night. GSR, W/C, Greg/OC
1. Chapter 1

**In Greg's care**

By PenelopeMorgan

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI.**

**A/N: It's my first attempt in a CSI fic. So let me know what you think and if you want to read more.**

Las Vegas, Nevada.

The entire team was called in Grissom's office. There where 3 different cases that night in Vegas.

"Warrick and Catherine, a couple found dead at the El Cortez Hotel on Fremont Street. Nick, a model found dead at Fashion Show Las Vegas on Spring MTN road. Greg and Sara, with me. Let's go."

Sara drove the SUV with Grissom sitting next to her and Greg sat in the back. About 30 minutes later Grissom, Sara and Greg arrived on Cheyenne ave. The house was huge, the police and the press was already there. Brass comes up to Grissom.

"Grissom, triple murder. Mother and 2 children, father nowhere to be seen. One of the neighbors heared them scream, and called 911. But it was too late."

"Ok, thanks, Brass. Greg upstairs, Sara with me. Brass, get rid of the press."

"Sure thing Gil."

They entered the house, it looked like a massacre, there was blood everywhere. The whole hallway wall, there where even splaters on the ceiling. The bodies were lying in their own blood. Greg had to look out, where he put his feet, he took the stairs and followed the blood traces, leading to a bedroom, there where blooddrops on the lower half of the door. The door was open and he saw a little girl by the age of 2, with blood covering the top half of her clothes. A horrifying view. He got in, and took pictures of the body and then processed to find fingerprints and evidences that could lead to any clues of who the killer might be. He had his back to the little girl, taking photos of the closet.

"Hello."

Greg turned around quicker than lightning; there in front of him laid that little girl with her eyes open, looking up at him.

"Hello, what's your name?"

"Casey, what's yours?"

"Greg. Casey, hang on, I'm gonna take you to the hospital, just to check you up to make sure you're ok."

"GRISSOM, GET THE PARAMEDICS IN HERE."

Downstairs Grissom and Sara were processing the living room and the kitchen when they heard Greg's call. Looking at each other, they rushed upstairs.

"What's going on?!"

"She's still alive. I'm taking her to the hospital."

"Yeah ok, we'll continue processing here."

He turned back to Casey and picked her up.

"Come on little girl, you're coming with me."

"I like you, Greg" Casey answered with a tired sweet voice.

She putted her little arms around his neck when he picked her up. Grissom and Sara watched as Greg sat Casey at the back of the SUV, making sure she was well attached, before getting in to the front seat.

"I suppose there was no way we could have stopped him, right?"

"No, I don't think there was, Grissom." Sara smiled softly.

"Come on; let's get back to the evidences."

Sara and Grissom got back inside to continue their job.

Meanwhile at The El Cortez Hotel.

Catherine and Warrick got to their crime scene, it was a double homicide. They saw Logan coming up to them.

"What's the verdict, Inspector Logan?"

"Gunshots were fired, a couple got hit, didn't survive. We don't know if they were the target or not. There are a lot of different stories from witnesses on the direction where the shots came from. So we'll have to analyze that."

"Right on it, Inspector Logan."

"Ok, well I'll continue to interrogate the hotel personnel and let the two of you work."

Catherine and Warrick got inside the hotel, the murders happened in the lounge. There where blood splatters everywhere, two bodies were laying at different places in the room. Most people that were in the room at the time of the murders had blood on their clothes.

"Some find this amusing, and some have to solve it."

"Let's hope we find the one who did this."

"I hope so too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: I still don't own anything. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

Back at the hospital

Greg got to the hospital and took the little girl out of the back seat. He brought her to one of the doctors. Casey held out her hand to him when the doctor took her out of his arms to examine her. He stayed in the waiting room while she got examined. He got up to the phone to call Grissom.

"Grissom."

"Hey, Griss, it's me. I'm still at the hospital."

"It's ok. We're done at the house; we're getting back to the lab now. How is she?"

"She's still being examined, but I think she'd like me to be here when she comes back."

"Ok, you can stay there. Tell us when you get back."

"Thanks, Griss."

Just when he hung up the phone, he saw a nurse coming out of the exam room.

"Mister Sanders?"

"That's me."

"Mister Sanders, please come with me. I'd like to talk to you about Casey."

"What about her?" He asked concerned voice.

"I'm afraid she's been sexually abused and has a cut that was a little deep."

At the doctor's words, Greg felt his heart shattered into a million pieces.

"Who would do something like that? But if she's been sexually abused how come she trusts me? I mean, usually kids who have been abused are afraid of men, right?"

"When we were finish with the examination, she asked for you. We don't know why she trusts you, Mister Sanders, but it would be better that she stays with a person she trusts, so I would like to ask you to keep her with you."

"I'll do it. I'm sure my boss will understand."

"Thank you. There where traces of sperm, I'm sure you need it for your investigation?"

"Yes, we do. Thank You. Can I see her now?"

"Yeah, I'll bring you to her."

Greg followed the nurse to Casey's room. He had no idea what to do or what to say. He had to inform Grissom, and the team, about this change. He loved that girl already, but he's asking himself if he would be able to take care of her.

"Hey Casey, how are you feeling?"

"Hey Greg, I'm ok. When can I get away, I hate these white walls."

"You're coming home with me, if you want to."

"Can I? Really? I'd love too."

"That's settled then. Why don't I help you put your clothes on, and then I'll talk to nurse so we can get out of here."

"Ok."

After signing the release papers for Casey, Greg picked her up and got out of the hospital.

Back at the Las Vegas CSI Lab.

" We have so many evidence and we have no clue of the killer, motive or possible linking to other cases."

" Don't worry we'll find something. Any match on the fingerprints yet?"

" No, we're really short of men, Griss."

" Someone is gonna pass today."

" Finally."

Then Catherine walked in with Warrick.

" Hey guys, how's it going?" Catherine asked.

" Not too well, we have a double murder with full of evidence and no clues."

" Double? I thought you said triple."

" The little girl survived, she is at the hospital with Greg. Personnaly I think she trust Greg, she immediately clamped on to him."

" How old is she?" Catherine asked a bit surprised.

" 2 years old."

" Poor thing, I can't imaging Lindsay having to go through something like that."

" No kid diserves something terrible like that happening in their life." Warrick said.

" Let's try to find the bastard who did this to her family." Sara proposed.

"You're right."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Just when they were about to get back to work they saw Greg coming in with a sleeping little girl on his shoulder. Everyone was astound by the view, the women were crying, a man with a baby, will always be the cutest view. Without talking to anyone he went the rest room. The whole team followed him. They waited by the door watching him lay the girl down on the couch and put a blancket over her. He turned around and walked up to the team closing the door behind him.

" Grissom, I'm leaving with her after I analyze this." Showing the tube he got from the nurse.

" Where did you get that?"

" Casey was sexually abused, the nurse gave me the sperm they found on her body."

" You sure you want to do this, Greg?"

" I'm gonna analyze this and then I'm off. Griss, I'm going to take a couple of days off. I'm taking Casey in my care. It'll be better if she's with someone she trusts."

Just when Grissom was about to respond to Greg, a woman round the age of 25, came over to them.

"I'm sorry to interruped but I'm looking for Gil Grissom."

"That's me, how can I help you?"

"I'm Elisabeth Carrington, I'm here for the labjob."

"Well before going to my office, I'll present you our team. Nick, Catherine, Warrick, Sara and Greg. Guys this is our new researcher Elisabeth Carrington."

"Hi everyone." She answered a bit unsure.

"Hi, Elisabeth, you don't have to be shy. You'll see soon enough that we're an amazing team that loves to have some fun." Nick broke the ice.

"Why don't you come into my office and discuss your work. And everyone to work."

"Ok, Grissom." Everyone answered.

Everyone started to go back to work and Elisabeth followed Grissom to his office. Arrived at his office Grissom let Elisabeth in before entering himself.

" Have a seat."

"Thank you."

"I hope you didn't get discouraged by them, they aren't like this on usual terms. But we have a lot of work right now. So we are very happy to see you. We really need the help in the lab."

"I'm happy to finally have found someone that would hire me."

"With your résumé, I don't see why not."

"They all find some excuse not to hire me. Probably, because I'm Irish."

"That isn't a reason not to hire; you have a lot of capacities. You're hired. I'm sure Greg wil show you around."

"Wasn't Greg the one who said he was taking a few days off?"

"Yes, he did. But I'm sure he can help you today before he leaves, he's probably in the lab. I'll walk with you."

"Thank you, mister Grissom."

"Just call me Grissom."

Grissom let her out of the office and showed her the way to the lab. Greg was extremly concentrated on the task he was doing, namely the analysis of the sperm they found on the girl's body.

"Greg."

He gave no answer, nor a slight sign he heard Grissom.

**A/N: I'm not sure if I should continue or not, you guys don't seem to like it. So let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: here's a new chapter for those who are interested. Hope you like it. Love, xxx**

**Chapter 4**

"Greg" he said a little louder.

Still no reaction, which surprised Grissom, because usually Greg reacted to anyone that called him.

"Greg?" It wasn't Grissom who called him this time, but Elisabeth.

No reaction, so she approched him. Once she stood next to him, she putted her hand on his shoulder. His head shot up.

"Yeah?" he asked confused.

"I'm sorry, if I scared you. But you didn't react at my or Grissom's calls." She explained with a soft voice.

"Sorry, I suppose I was too concentrated."

"I can understand you want to find out what happened to that little girl." Sympathy could be heard in her voice.

"I'm just concerned about the little girl's safety."

"I know Greg, and I understand. But you need to sleep, you're exhausted. And that little girl needs you. Let me do it and I'll call you as soon as I have results. Promise."

"Maybe you're right, I'm probably gonna make mistakes anyway. But call me as soon as you have anything." Concerned about that little girl.

"Cross my heart." She answered.

"Thank you."

He smiled at her and then turned around and walked through the door and to the restroom. She looked at Grissom who was still standing at the desk. He looked astound because she got Greg to go home, which no one ever got to do.

"Amazing job, you did something no one ever succeeded."

"What is that?" she asked a bit surprised.

"You got Greg to go home. We've tried that even when he was exhausted no one of us could convince him to go home."

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"Greg works till he has the answer, and does not leave before he found it. You just got him to go home by talking to him. Neither one of us got to do that."

"I'm sure that when he wakes up he'll be back." Dismissing the answer.

"No doubt, I'll leave you to your job now, because it's going to be hard. We have 3 cases, so everyone will be walking in and out of here."

"Thank you, see you Grissom."

"Bye Elisabeth."

Grissom walked out and Elisabeth started working on the sample Greg was working on. She had no idea how long she has been working on the sample till someone came in.

"Hey Elisabeth, got some work for you." Nick said, holding 3 evidence bags in his hand.

"Hey Nick, which case?" she asked, eager to start working.

"Fashion show."

"Oh great, plastic and fakeness." She said ironically.

Nick had to smile at her words.

"Not your thing, then?"

"No, I hate shopping, I only go when I have to, and I only wear make-up at parties."

"Where do we write that, a girl that hates shopping?"

"If you don't mind, I have work to do."

"Mine first, right."

"Every case is important, so the first one in is first. But you're lucky, you are second."

"Thanks, see you."

"Bye Nick."


End file.
